Ahora es mi turno
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Haruka experimenta un nuevo sentimiento, los celos. Lo peor es quien provoca ese sentimiento es Takane y su mejor amigo Shintarou. ¿Sabrá que hacer con ese sentimiento? ¿Shintarou saldrá sin ningún rasguño?


_**Volví con más HaruTaka! xD Disfruto muuuucho escribir pero me gustaría ver más HaruTaka de otros autores u.u no se ve tanto como me gustaría :C**_

_**En fin, este fanfic está inspirado en una imagen que vi Cx ahora está en mi carpeta de 575 imágenes HaruTaka XD**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Los personajes son del estúpido y sensual Jin y su saga KagePro nwn**_

_**Y sin más que agregar, que lo disfruten ;)**_

* * *

Por fin el sufrimiento había terminado, Takane y Haruka habían regresado a sus cuerpos, Hiyori y Ayano pudieron salir del daze y Kenjirou pudo ver a Ayaka. De ahora en adelante se dedicarían a vivir sus vidas.

Desde que regresó la paz para ellos se dedicaban a estar juntos en la base. Riendo y divirtiéndose a más no poder.

-Ohhh entonces Takane-san estuviste con Shintarou todo ese tiempo?-preguntó Ayano conversando con sus 3 amigos.

-Así es, fue un fastidio sabes-suspiró la pelinegra-en su computadora aprendí todo tipo de cosas pervertidas hasta puedo hacerte una lista de todos sus fetiches jajaja

-C-cállate!-gritó el ofendido tirando de las mejillas de Takane bruscamente.

-Sabes, pudiste decirme que eras tú así tu hubiera eliminado más rápido-suspiró dejando el rostro de la pelinegra-además no entiendo ese cambio tuyo de actitud, tan escandalosa y alegre pero sobretodo tan egoísta!

-Tranquilízate Shitarou no creo que fuera tan malo-intentó calmarlo Haruka con una sonrisa mientras Takane le sacaba la lengua en respuesta.

-Jeje pero todo fue por tu bien, antes de…que todo empezara para nosotros, tuve una conversación con Takane-san donde le decía que creía que necesitabas a alguien egoísta a tu lado. Si ella no hubiera tomado ese papel no hubieras conocido al Mekakushi-dan-le dijo alegremente Ayano dejando a un Shintarou muy sorprendido.

-…fue por eso Takane?-preguntó el ex hikkimori.

-Bueno, en mi mente tenía la idea que sufrías como yo…y lo que esa vez dijo Ayano me dio la idea de estar a tu lado…-le sonrió tiernamente provocándole un leve sonrojo cosa que Haruka notó haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo-…p-pero no te pongas sentimental! En gran parte quería cobrarme todo lo que me hiciste así que aproveché esa oportunidad.

-Jaja Takane-san no cambias-se burló Ayano.

Estuvieron conversando un largo tiempo sobre su pasado y lo que querían hacer ahora que estaban juntos pero en esas conversaciones Haruka se encontraba perdido cosa que no les parecía tan extraño pues el chico era muy despistado pero lo que no sabían era que en su mente había un conflicto que no entendía "Por qué…por qué me molestó ese gesto tan sencillo?"

Al poco tiempo llegó el resto del Mekakushi-dan llenando de risas la base. Takane y Shintarou jugaban videojuegos y el resto comían lo que Kido y Ayano habían preparado.

-Ohh Haruka es extraño que no estés comiéndote todo-comentó Kano.

-Jeje si…es que no tengo hambre

-Nunca esperé escucharte decir eso-dijo Hibiya a lo que Haruka le respondió con una tímida sonrisa y volvió a observar a los dos que jugaban en la sala.

Kano prestó atención a ese detalle, "Ohh así que la razón por la que aún hay comida en la mesa es porque los celos le quitan el hambre kukuku esto está interesante" pensó conteniendo una traviesa risa.

-No creen que esos dos se están llevando aún mejor?-preguntó Kano queriendo avivar los celos en Haruka.

-Es verdad! Al menos habrá menos peleas escandalosas ya que tu y la líder no pueden dejar su relación amor/odio-dijo burlonamente la idol obteniendo una mirada malvada pero con la típica sonrisa del ojos de kitsune.

-Amor/odio eh? Eso suena más a Takane y a Shitarou!-se defendió provocando más a Haruka haciendo que se pusiera tenso. Ayano observaba a su hermano, sabía cuando tramaba algo pero no entendía por qué hacía esos comentarios hasta que observó al chico de lunares con un puchero y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Y de esta manera Kano pasó días entreteniéndose viendo como ahora Haruka demostraba su frustración haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno o tragando lo que fuera comestible y lo que lo hacía más divertido era que él no sabía que eran celos.

Cierto día Takane ayudaba a limpiar la base y tuvo que subirse a una escalera a limpiar un mueble pero como la escalera podía caerse Kano le indicó a Shintarou quien no hacía nada que la sostuviera. Todo iba bien hasta que a cierto chico se le ocurrió decir "Ah casi lo olvido! No mires arriba" y por mero impulso lo hizo topándose con una escena donde podía ver la ropa interior de rayas azules y blancas de su amiga.

-W-waah!-gritó el ex hikkimori tapando sus ojos avergonzado pero sin notarlo movió la escalera haciendo que la chica le cayera encima.

-Goshujin! Eres un idiota-se quejaba Takane sobando donde se había lastimado.

-E-es tu culpa! Porque ya no usas tus licras negras debajo de las faldas!?-Takane lo observó sin entender, ella lo reprendía por hacer que perdiera el equilibrio pero luego entendió que vio algo que no debía ver. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder soltando insultos hacia su amigo. Haruka quien trataba de ignorar la escena no se dio cuenta que partía la escoba en sus manos a la mitad "Ah…ups" articuló.

Luego de ser regañado por Kido al destruir su amada escoba, el chico de lunares salió un rato de la base, sentía que si se acercaba a Shitarou usaría su poder para golpearlo pero seguía sin entender la razón. A lo lejos pudo divisar a Ayano que venía con Momo de hacer compras.

-Haruka-kun? Por qué estás aquí?-dijo la castaña.

-Y-yo emm…jeje-él no sabía que decirle.

-Momo-chan te molestaría adelantarte?

-Ah? Bien…

Haruka y Ayano fueron a un parque cercano. Ella notaba la confusión en su mirada y pensaba que podría ayudarlo.

-Haruka-kun que es lo que te preocupa?

-Ah!? N-nada de verdad

-Es por Takane y Shintarou?

-T-también te sientes extraña Ayano-chan?

-Jajaja realmente no. Haruka-kun solo estás celoso.

-Celosos?

-Sí. Es una sensación que te hace sentir triste y enojado cuando alguien a quien quieres pasa su tiempo con alguien más-respondió la castaña.

-Y que hago para que se vaya?

-Lo mejor sería que le digas a Takane-san como te sientes.

-Bien! Le diré a Takane que estoy celoso-dijo Haruka con ojos brillantes y pose de victoria mientras Ayano reía.

Y así fue. Haruka todo el día trató de hablar con Takane para decirle como se sentía realmente pero cada vez que tenía una oportunidad Shintarou aparecía e interrumpía poniendo a su amigo al borde. Quiso intentar hablarle pero de nuevo el ex hikkimori hizo su inoportuna presencia.

-Takane! Te reto a una partida-grito Shintarou tomándola del brazo.

-Jajaja bien te patearé el tra-…-Takane no pudo terminar su frase pues sintió unos brazos que la rodearon con fuerza.

-Haruka?-dijo confundida la pelinegra volteando a ver a su amigo que tenía un puchero en su rostro.

-A que viene esa mirada?-le preguntó Shintarou al ser observado de mala manera.

-Shin…eres un tonto!-respondió sacándole la lengua.

-Ah!?

Haruka había girado a Takane para verla directamente.

-Q-que?-dijo nerviosa.

-Takane te amo-seguidamente besó a la pequeña chica-a y me pones celoso-volvió a besarla dejando a todos con una confundida expresión menos a Ayano que observaba divertida la escena.

-Haruka-kun creo que te equivocaste de orden jajaja-comentó la castaña.

-De verdad?- observó confundido a Ayano abrazando a su muy desconcertada y sonrojada "amiga".

-P-pero que fue eso!?-grito Shintarou.

-Shintarou has estado muy cerca de Takane!-lo señalaba molesto.

-Así es pero era solo porque quería compensarla no porque me guste de esa manera-respondió con fastidio-pensé en llevarnos mejor ya que antes peleábamos mucho.

-Ahh así que era eso-dijo Ayano con un tono de alivio. No lo quería demostrar pero en el fondo sentía un poco de celosa-Bueno, bueno. No peleen más. Takane-san ni siquiera ha respondido.

-Aunque siempre fuiste muy obvia-se burló Shintarou.

-Callate!-gritó avergonzada escondiéndose en el pecho de Haruka.

-Wiiii! Entonces también me quieres Takane?

-S-siempre-le respondió observándolo con las mejillas rosadas.

-Ahh yo me esperaba un poco más de drama-se quejó Kano.

-Cierto, tu estuviste echando leña al fuego no?-dijo Ayano viendo a su hermano de manera sombría logrando que el ojos de kitsune sudara nerviosamente.

El resto del Mekakushi-dan observaba divertido la escena donde Kano parecía un siervo indefenso y Ayano una cazadora.

Haruka se sentó jalando a Takane para que se sentara en sus piernas logrando que regresara su terrible sonrojo.

-Takane aún hay algo que me molesta-dijo abrazándola y viéndola con una inocente mirada.

-Que c-cosa?

-Viviste con Shintarou verdad? Así que vamos a vivir juntos-dijo sonriente y nuevamente la besó- a y luego nos podemos casar-desde algún lugar de la base se escuchó la voz de Ayano decir:

-Haruka-kun te equivocaste en el orden otra vez!

FIN

* * *

_**asdsdsads que tal? Esta vez usé a un Haruka torpe, despistado y tierno, como es él en realidad :3 en mi próximo fanfic lo haré más travieso nyajajaja ewe pero no se si llegue al grado de lemmon u3u**_

_**Vuelvo a insistir! me gustaría ver más fanfic HaruTaka pero generalmente son KonoEne! No! yo quiero HaruTaka xC aunque también me gustan prefiero HaruTaka y mejor si tiene lemmon xD (ese comentario me hizo sentir pervertida e.e)**_

_**Me encantaría saber sus comentarios y sugerencias :3 reviews queridos! También no se si quieren que escriba de alguna otra pareja de Mekakucity Actors, DokuHime-sama los complacerá ;) solo díganme en los reviews 3**_

_**Hasta pronto! **_


End file.
